mortalkombatfandomcom_pt-20200222-history
Jade
Jade é uma personagem introduzida em Mortal Kombat II. Histórico Mortal Kombat II Jade apareceu pela primeira vez em Mortal Kombat II como thumb|leftuma personagem secreta.Foi pela primeira vez jogável em Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. Jade não participou do primeiro Mortal Kombat,mas ficou escondida observando os eventos lá ocorridos,depois disso retornando a Outworld e reportar tudo a Shao Kahn.Assim como Kitana,Jade não é nativa de Outworld, sendo edeniana.Não se sabe ao certo se seus pais tiveram alguma contribuição relevante na história de Edenia,mas é certo que foram fiéis aos objetivos do Rei Jerrod e da Rainha Sindel.Não há muitas informações sobre a juventude de Jade apenas o fato de ela ser amiga de infância da princesa Kitana.Kitana foi acolhida por Shao Kahn como sua própria filha, quando o mesmo conquistou Edenia.Jade e Kitana tornaram-se assassinas pessoais de Shao Kahn e juntamente com Mileena formaram um "trio" assassino para interesses pessoais do imperador para todos os tipos de missões que envolvia. Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3/DS/Advance/Trilogy Durante a invasão em Earthrealm pelo exército de Shao Kahn,Kitana foi condenada à morte após se declarar culpada por traição e assassinato de Mileena durante os eventos do segundo torneio em Mortal Kombat II.Ela escapou de Outworld e fugiu para Earthrealm.Enfurecido,Shao Kahn nomeou Jade e Reptile a se aventurarem em Earthrealm e capturar a princesa.Jade foi assegurada de que Shao Kahn queria Kitana de volta viva,mas Reptile foi secretamente instruído para trazer de volta Kitana por quaisquer meios necessários,incluindo a sua morte. Os dois se aventuraram em Earthrealm para encontrar Kitana.Mas,Jade se viu dividida entre a lealmente a realização de ordens de Shao Kahn e trair sua antiga amiga.Ela finalmente decidiu ajudar Kitana e a frustrada tentativa em se livrar de Reptile.Com a derrota,o caminho foi liberado para as duas se juntarem a Raiden e seus guerreiros de Earthrealm na batalha contra Shao Kahn e suas forças.Kitana tinha a missão de avisar a Sindel sobre seu verdadeiro passado juntas como mãe e filha.A assistência de Jade tornou isso possível,e com as memórias de Sindel recuperadas, ela voltou-se contra o imperador.Pouco tempo depois,Shao Kahn foi derrotado por Liu Kang e Kitana conseguiu libertar Edenia de Outworld. Final (semi-canon) de Jade Jade toma a decisão de ajudar sua amiga Kitana.Ela frustra uma tentativa de assassinato ao lado de Reptile contra a princesa e afasta seus outros inimigos em Outworld.Isso limpa o caminho para Kitana retornar Sindel e trazê-la contra o imperador Shao Kahn.Com Sindel removida como uma inimiga,Jade fica frente a frente com o imperador em combate.Ela o derrota,e Earthrealm assim como Edenia são libertados.Jade ganhou entao um lugar ao lado dos grandes heróis do Mortal Kombat. Final (semi-canon) de Kitana Kitana escapa das garras do mal de Shao Kahn para uma região desconhecida em Earthrealm.Ela sobrevive a uma tentativa de assassinato de Reptile,e aliado com Jade,uma velha amiga.Juntamente com a ajuda dos guerreiros de Earthrealm,Kitana liberta Sindel e vira a rainha contra seu imperador.Com Shao Kahn derrotado,Earthrealm está de volta ao seu estado original assim como o reino de Edenia de Kitana.Ela estará para sempre em dívida com seus amigos de Earthrealm enquanto ela governa o novo reino de Edenia ao lado da rainha,sua mãe Sindel. Biografia Quando a renegada princesa Kitana faz sua fuga para as regiões desconhecidas de Earthrealm,Jade é nomeada por Shao Kahn para trazer sua filha de volta viva.Uma vez uma amiga próxima da princesa,Jade é confrontada com a tarefa de trair sua amiga ou desobedecer seu imperador. Mortal Kombat Deception/Unchained thumb|left|Jade pergunta o que Shujinko fazia na Living Forest.Anos depois, nos eventos ocorridos em Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Kitana e seus exércitos, juntamente com os exércitos de Goro e sua raça, investiram contra as hordas enfraquecidas remanescentes de Shao Kahn em Outworld. Ela tarda a se juntar aos aliados de Earthrealm contra a Deadly Alliance entre Quan Chi e Shang Tsung. Não se sabe ao certo o motivo disso, mas durante esse período, Jade permanece em Edenia, ajudando Sindel, ou Kitana a administrar seus exércitos. Nos eventos de Mortal Kombat: Deception, foi revelado que Jade foi juntar-se a Kitana e seus aliados na batalha contra a Deadly Alliance, mas ela chega tarde, e encontra o corpo de sua amiga jogado ao chão com outros guerreiros de Earthrealm. Desconsolada, Jade deita-se ao lado de sua amiga e é avisada da aproximação de uma grande criatura. Ela se esconde em um lugar próximo e vê Onaga, ressuscitar Kitana e seus companheiros, usando um feitiço maligno, fazendo com que eles fiquem sob seu comando. Jade os segue secretamente, e descobre então, que eles planejam invadir Edenia e fazer Sindel prisioneira. Jade volta para Edenia e encontra Sindel atrás das grades sob a guarda de Kitana. Jade ataca Kitana e prepara uma armadilha fazendo com que ela fique aprisionada e assim liberta Sindel. Kitana começa a dar ordens para os guardas, para que as prendam, fazendo que as duas entrem em um portal para Outworld. Atualmente em Outworld com Sindel, Jade tem como missão pessoal, ajudar Sindel à livrar Kitana do feitiço de Onaga, e vingar-se de Tanya, que traiu Edenia mais uma vez. De volta à Edenia, quando Shujinko derrrota Onaga, Sindel e Jade juntam-se aos guerreiros livrados do feitiço. Logo depois Jade faz uma armadilha para Tanya, e uma orda de Tartakans à atacam. Konquest thumb|left|Shujinko diz a Jade que procurava um objeto de muito valor.Ao chegar na Living Forest, Shujinko encontra Jade.Jade pergunta quem thumb|Jade diz ter achado o Kamidogu e não deixaria nas mãos de Shao Kahn.era e o porque dele estar ali na Living Forest.Shujinko diz que estava ali procurando por um objeto de muito valor naquela área escondida.Jade diz que era tarde demais pois ela havia achado pois sua rainha a enviou para assegurar o objeto da tirania de Shao Kahn pois parecia que ela havia achado justamente a tempo.Jade então pede para o Outworld mutante morrer e entra num combate contra Shujinko.Shujinko então vence Jade. Final (semi-canon) de Sindel thumb|leftEmbora Onaga tem retornado da morte,ele não habitou seu corpo thumboriginal.Sindel e Jade tem encontrado sua sacorfa aberta.Seu corpo permaneceu,mas sua armadura estava perdida.Estranhamente,a hieroglyphics em sua tomba era similar a linguagem edeniana. Ela então descobriu um thumb|leftencantamento inscrito pelos homens santos de Onaga que era entendido que transportassem a sua alma para seu corpo original.Como ela memorizou o encantamento,Onaga emergeu das sombras.Onaga podia ter derrotado Jade e Sindel juntas mas então ele tomou um sádico prazer de desencadeamento em ter libertado Kitana de seu controle.Ele foi um tolo.Jade segurou Kitana enquanto Sindel colocou seu Kwan Dao dentro do coração da cápsula.Como ela havia feito o encantamento ancestral, a alma de Onaga deixou o corpo de Reptile em sua embarcação destinada.O cadáver veio a vida e criou uma agonia que o Kwan Dao previniu quando tocou seu coração.Sindel segurou sua arma firme naquele lugar e Onaga retornou num profundo sono de morte.Com o rei dragão derrotado,os reinos estavam salvos e a filha de Sindel,Kitana,foi libertada da magia.Talvez Edenia conheceria a paz uma vez mais. Final (semi-canon) de Jade thumb|leftA traidora Tanya tem dado ao rei dragão a informação que ele necessitavathumb para finalizar e emerger o Kamidogu.Mas antes que ele conquistasse todos os reinos,Jade queria ver Tanya morta.Jade permitiu que os soldados de Baraka capturassem a simulando a sua derrota em batalha.Como Tanya aproximou-se da prisioneira,Jade esperou o momento certo e jogou uma órbita de vidro concentrado e cheio com a essência Tarkatânia nela. O vidro quebrou espalhando tudo o que continha sobre o corpo de Tanya.Baraka e todos os outros cairam em uma exaltação profunda.Eles perceberam tanya como um rival homem e instintamente atacaram-na.Eu duvido que ela sobreviveu ao ataque - diz Shujinko. Final (canônico) de Shujinko thumb|leftPara que eu seria capaz de me defender durante a missão de achar os Kamidogus,Onaga me deu o poder de absorver as habilidades de luta de qualquer guerreiro que eu encontrasse.Mas esse "presente" viria a ser a sua ruína.Os guerreiros em Outworld estavam em desordem.Heróis não estavam focados na verdadeira ameaça de Onaga e vilões não tinham conhecimento de suas próprias destruições apenas servindo ele.Eu uni eles e em um momento absorvi o poder de luta deles combinados.Eu destrui cada um dos Kamidogus,a fonte de sua invulnerabilidade.Isto enfraqueceu Onaga e eu ataquei ele sem piedade.Sua forma mortal não era páreo para um combatente infundido de poderes de muitos guerreiros. O rei dragão foi finalmente vencido.Os reinos iriam permanecer como eles estavam desde o seu começo. Mortal Kombat Armageddon Em MK Armageddon, ela é vista no palácio de Edenia, e no confronto final derrota Tanya, cumprindo sua promessa de vingança. Jade nasceu em Edenia, não se tem muitas informações sobre sua vida, apenas que foi filha da guarda real de Edenia( designada para proteger a família real Edeniana). Provavelmente foi designada para ser assassina pessoal de Shao Kahn. Fora designada inicialmente para observar os eventos de MK2 e reportar a Shao Kahn, assim como Kitana fizera em Mk1, bem depois Shao Kahn concedeu-lhe como guarda costas da Princesa Kitana, mas logo acabaram virando amigas. Quando Kitana traiu Shao Kahn, Jade recebeu a ordem de levar Kitana viva até ele, mas quando ela viu sua amiga; decidiu se unir a ela e juntos com os guerreiros da Terra está em uma missão para restaurar a paz nos Reinos. Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks The Tower Após sair do portal,Kitana ataca Liu Kang com seus leques mas não consegue suceder o ataque.Um raio laranja a impede de progredir trancando a dentro de um campo de força.No nível mais alto da Evil Monastery,Jade e Mileena aparecem para lutar contra Liu Kang e Kung Lao,uma vez que Kitana está presa.Após as duas atacarem Kung Lao e Liu Kang,elas conseguem libertar Kitana para lutar e formarem o "trio assassino".Após o combate com as três,Kitana é livre mas Jade e Mileena estavam para a luta ainda contra Liu Kang e Kung Lao.Após derrotá-las,Liu Kang oferece ajuda a Kitana.Kitana agradece e pergunta quem era ele.liu Kang se apresenta dizendo que veio de Earthrealm e estavam ali para impedir o ataque de Shang Tsung em atacar Earthrealm.Kung Lao enquanto isso analisava Mileena.Kitana acha estranho Shang Tsung em querer ter a posse de Earthrealm.Kung Lao chama Liu Kang e Kitana para verem "algo" em Mileena pois ele havia MATADO Jade.Kitana fica brava por Kung Lao ter matado Jade pois ela era sua melhor amiga.Kitana diz para Liu Kang não tocá-la e diz que a mesma iria derrotá-los por ter matado Jade.Liu Kang pede desculpas pois Jade,Mileena e a própria Kitana estavam tentando matá-los e ele diz que não teve escolha.Kitana,um pouco debilitada por causa da morte de Jade,pergunta aonde ela estava e o porque de ter chegado até ali.Kung Lao diz que Mileena poderia explicar melhor.Mileena pede para soltá-la.Liu Kang diz para explicar.Mileena diz que Jade foi forçada a fazer o que Shao Kahn queria e ela junto da própria Mileena lançaram um feitiço em Kitana para controlá-la.Kung Lao pergunta se Shao Kahn era o pai de Kitana.Kitana diz que não culparia Jade pelo o que ela fez mas Shao Kahn havia matado seu pai verdadeiro e não ia poupá-lo pelo o que ele fez a sua "MÃE"!Liu Kang pergunta sobre o que era mas Kitana não se lembrava no momento.Kitana pergunta aonde estava Reptile pois ele seria capaz de responder algumas perguntas.Mileena se livra de Kung Lao e ataca Liu Kang recuperando suas armas que foram impaladas na cara de Jade fugindo rapidamente.Kitana diz que não poderia deixar Mileena escapar e logo corre atrás dela.Liu Kang pede para a mesma esperar mas ... ela já havia ido.Kung Lao diz a Liu Kang que era melhor eles retornarem para saber o que Raiden provavelmente tinha a dizer sobre isso. Mortal Kombat (2011) Capítulo 2 Sonya procura por Jax e logo o encontra, mas é surpreendida por Shang Tsung que agora deveria ela lutar contra Bi Ham, como Sub-Zero no momento. Sonya nega lutar dizendo que eles não faziam parte do torneio, mas não tem escolha a não ser lutar. Sonya derrota Sub-Zero e diz que estão indo. Raiden impede Sonya de lutar contra Shang Tsung e logo ataca Raiden. Raiden permite Sonya e Jax fugir e Shang Tsung diz que eles não vão muito longe. Sonya e Jax vão para Shang Tsung's Garden e logo Kitana e Jade aparecem sob ordem de Shang Tsung. Sonya -as derrota e logo entra numa luta contra Kano. Sonya derrota Kano e Tsung impede Sonya de leva-lo como prisioneiro. Raiden cura Jax, ganhando a confiança de Sonya para lutar ao lado do deus do trovão. Capítulo 6 Logo, Jade interfere dizendo que a The Armory é restrita e eles entram numa luta e a derrota. Johnny diz se ele se sente bem e logo eles se desculpam. Sonya está aprisionada em The Dead Pool e Sheeva é a guarda. Logo Jax enfrenta Sheeva e a derrota. Sonya diz a Jax que ele tem "um jeito com mulheres" e ele logo diz que ela o conhece bem. Raiden logo diz que tecnologia não funciona em Outworld para Sonya. Sonya e Jax separam de Raiden e Johnny. Capítulo 9 Kitana em The Wastelands encontra Jade que a segue. Logo ela pergunta a melhor amiga se é assim que Jade mostra a sua lealdade seguindo a própria Kitana. Kitana estava surpresa em não poder estar um pouco só e diz que não seria repreendida que nem uma criança. Jade diz que ela teria que ter mais cuidado, pois Jade nunca tinha visto Shao Kahn tão bravo com Kitana. Jade diz que Kitana é uma princesa e Kahn espero muito mais de Kitana. Kitana, logo brava, diz para Jade que sabe o que Kahn realmente espera dela. Jade logo diz que elas voltariam a conversar mais tarde quando Kitana esfriasse a cabeça um pouco e logo se retira.Mais tarde em Living Forest, Kitana desconfia não estar sozinha e pede para Jade aparecer , pois ela sabia que Jade estava seguindo- a mais uma vez. Jade aparece e diz que ela estava seguindo a princesa constantemente. Jade estava tentando impedir Kitana de ir a Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits por ordens de Shao Kahn. Kitana logo pergunta o que aquilo significava e Jade responde que não questionaria as ordens do imperador. Jade logo pede para Kitana retornar. Kitana diz que não pode, pois aquele caminho iria revelar muita coisa sobre ela. Kitana pede desculpas para Jade, avisando a que não deixaria ela impedi-la de ir a Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits e logo as duas caem em um combate. Kitana vence Jade. Kitana diz que tentou avisar Jade e que ela realmente precisava fazer aquilo e se retira.Jade, escondida diz que falhou com Kitana e logo ela teria que fazer as pazes com ela concertando o seu erro. Capítulo 10 Em The Armory, Baraka e os tarkatâneos estavam guardando armas vindas de Shang Tsung. Jade logo aparece e logo pede para Baraka sair do caminho pois ela estaria indo ver Kitana. Baraka diz que ninguém entra na The Tower. Jade diz que Baraka é um excelente cão guarda mas que ele precisava aprender algo a mais. Baraka recusa receber ordens vindas de Jade e logo os dois lutam. Jade vence Baraka e Baraka diz que edenianos não tem nenhuma lealdade. Jade diz que lealdade cega não é uma coisa boa e ela aprendeu isso e fala para Baraka ficar esperto e logo golpea-o na cabeça deixando-o desacordado. Jade diz que foi tudo muito fácil e retira-se para a The Tower. Em The Tower, Kitana está aprisionada e muito bem guardada por Sheeva que fica a dar sermãos para a princesa. Sheeva logo percebe Jade e diz que as ordens são claras, ninguém pode entrar na The Tower. Jade, muito sarcástica, diz que como Sheeva pode ver, ela estava bem ali. Sheeva diz que ela estava ali só para ajudar Kitana a escapar. Sheeva pergunta se Jade iria negar a execução de Kitana e como ela iria recuperar o honror. Jade diz para a Shokan que elas tinham diferentes conceitos de honror e logo lutam. Jade vence Sheeva. Jade tenta tirar Kitana da magia imposta sobre a princesa e logo diz: "ela também", referindo-se que ela também estava do lado de Raiden. Logo Kitana escuta vozes de perceguidores e pede para Jade ir rápido pedir a ajuda de Raiden. Em The Wastelands, Jade pensa que estava longe de perseguidores mas aparece Mileena dizendo que perseguidores perseguem Jade e ela "apenas a encontra". Jade se impressiona com Mileena. Mileena diz que Jade deve retornar com ela pois aquilo tudo era apenas uma celebração para a "irmã" dela. Mileena ainda diz que Kitana estariaaaaa indooooo emboraaaa...... e logo elas lutam. Jade vence e diz para Mileena que ela era muito mais que uma irmã para Kitana do que a própria Mileena. Jade deveria achar Raiden e logo ele aparece. Smoke se confunde achando que Jade atacou Kitana e Raiden tenta explicar a Smoke que Mileena não era Kitana e logo Smoke luta contra Jade. Jade vence Smoke dizendo que não queria ter lutado contra ele. Jade pede a ajuda de Raiden e Johnny, Liu Kang e Kung Lao discutem entre si. Jade diz que Kitana não tem muito tempo. Liu Kang se preocupa com Kitana e pergunta para Jade onde ela está. Jade diz que ela está na fortaleza de Kahn em The Tower. Raiden diz que eles devem voltar imediatamente para o torneio. Liu Kang diz para Raiden que ele é responsável pelo acontecimento de tudo com Kitana. Kung Lao diz que eles podem ir libertá-la e depois se juntarem ao torneio e Raiden concorda. Capítulo 15 Jade estava sob as ordens de Raiden e agindo ao lado de Kitana, também observando os acontecimentos.Logo Kitana sente que Sindel estava por perto e logo ela aparece.Sindel estava mais forte do que nunca pois estava com todo o poder de Shang Tsung. Ela provoca todos por combate e prometeria finalizar o que o Lin Kuei não pode. Todos se posicionam para enfrentá-la e Nightwolf ordena o ataque. Sindel então ataca Nightwolf e Johnny Cage, ataca Kabal pisando em seu pulmão matando-o. Ataca Stryker e golpea o em seus olhos matando-o. Ataca Cyber Sub-Zero e acaba desprogramando o que gera um total curto-circuito e uma pane geral , matando-o. Ela impede o ataque de Jax Briggs e logo golpea-o com o pé em seu pescoço matando-o. Impede o ataque de Smoke mobilizando-o,e em seguida torce a sua cabeça, também matando-o. Nocauteia Sonya Blade com apenas um chute e impede o ataque de Kitana e Jade juntas. Então, Sindel finaliza Jade arrancando o seu fígado matando-a. Capítulo 16 Após sua morte, Jade reaparece como espectra ao lado de Quan Chi por sua alma ter sido corrompida. Mortal Kombat X Aparição como Cameo thumb|left|Jade em MKX.Jade faz sua aparição cameo no final de Kitana em Mortal Kombat X como uma alma embora já havia se tornado espectra canônicamente. Gameplay Movimentos Especiais MK3/UMK3/MKT/DS/ADVANCE/MKD/MKU/MKA/MK2011 *'Razor-Rang': Jade atira um bumerangue no oponente. (UMK3, MKT, MK:D, MK:U, MK:SM, MK:A, MK 2011) *'Blazing Nitro Kick': Jade se ilumina com uma luz verde e chuta o oponente. Esse movimento é de Johnny Cage.(UMK3, MKT, MK:D, MK:U, MK:SM, MK:A, MK 2011) *'Dodging Shadows': Jade bota um escudo que a proteje de projéteis. Em MK2 Jade é imune á todos os projéteis. (UMK3, MKT, MK:D, MK:U, MK:A, MK 2011) *'Vanishing Winds': Jade gira em torno de uma nuvem verde, e aparece atrás do oponente. (MK:D, MK:U, MK:A,mk2011) *'Staf'f Grab: Jade pega o oponente pelo peito com seu bastão e joga para o outro lado.'' (MK 2011)'' *'Staff Over head': Jade pula no ar com seu bastão e abre e bastão e quando está indo para o chão esmaga o oponente. (MK 2011)''' *'X-Ray Move:' Jade rapidamente vai para trás do oponente e com o seu bastão, bate na virilha dele(a), e depois o usa para atingir as costelas do inimigo, quebrando-as. Fatalities *'Staff Impale': Jade dá um uppercut no oponente, e pega seu bojutsu para que na descida, ele seja impalado. (UMK3, MKT) *'Shake it': Jade empala o oponente, em seguida, ela sacode o oponente até ele explodir. (UMK3, MKT) *'Jade-Go-Round': Jade finca seu bojutsu na cabeça do oponente. Depois ela salta sobre o oponente, arremessa-o, e sua cabeça fica no bojutsu(MKD,MKU) *'Jade Cutter': Jade corta o oponente ao meio com seu bojutsu. (MKD,MKU) *'Head-A-Rang:' Jade diz "Too easy" e joga seu bumerangue, cortando o pescoço do inimigo, ela rapidamente dá um chute, fazendo com que o corpo caia, e ela segura a cabeça quase no chão e pega o bumerangue com a outra mão, levantando as mãos em sinal de vitória. (MK 2011) *'Half Mast:' Jade diz "Too easy" e dá um chute para cima que faz com que o oponente suma da tela, ela então segura seu bastão brilhando em rosa e o crava no chão, onde o inimigo cai e fica espetado, ela então arranca sua cabeça, finca na ponta do bastão e faz uma pose sexy. (MK 2011) '' *'Animality: Jade se transforma num gato e ataca o oponente, explodindo-o. (UMK3, MKT) *Friendship: Jade usa seu bastão como um pula-pula. (UMK3, MKT) *Hara-Kiri/Razorang Harvest': Jade lança um bumerangue, e na volta, ele a decapita. (''MKD) *Babality: Jade pega seu bumerangue e joga-o para a direita e então ele volta pelo lado esquerdo acertando-a na cabeça e fazendo-a chorar. Em outras mídias Mortal Kombat 2: A Aniquilaçãothumb|97px|Irina Pantaeva como Jade em Mortal Kombat: A Aniquilação Apesar de seu papel como personagem boa nos jogos, Jade aparece em Mortal Kombat: Annihilation (interpretada pela supermodelo Irina Pantaeva) como uma personagem que se mantém fiel a Shao Kahn até sua morte. Depois de não conseguir seduzir Liu Kang e levando os outros guerreiros de uma emboscada (não antes de testar Liu Kang e levando-o para o Templo dos Deuses Antigos), Kahn manda seu gárgula ingulila, devido à sua alegada falha em manter os Guerreiros da Terra longe. Há também pouca ou nenhuma indicação no filme sobre Jade e Kitana se conhecerem no passado. Em vez disso, Kitana olha pra Jade quando ela trai o grupo. Mortal Kombat The Journey Begins Em Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins, uma mulher com uma roupa verde aparece em uma cena rápida, quando Sonya, Liu Kang e Johnny Cage chegam ao torneio. Embora seja muito parecida com Jade, ela não é incluida nos créditos como tal. O papel de Jade nos quadrinhos é bem menor do que nos games. Nthumb|195px|Jade e Smoke nos quadrinhosos quadrinhos ela é uma assassina sob os comandos de Shao Kahn, e não mostra nenhuma relação ou vínculo com Kitana além de sua aparência. Ela esta sempre lutando com Smoke ou simplesmente junto a ele. Ela tenta matar Jax junto com Smoke mais falha. Mais tarde, ela tenta matar Raiden para tentar ganhar a confiança de Kano mais falha novamente. Ela também esta presente como um dos convidados no casamento de Shao Kahn e no de Sonya em "Mortal Kombat Battlewave". Curiosidades *É considerada uma das guerreiras mais bonitas. *Tanya nutre uma rivalidade contra ela *Pertence a uma raça de Amazonas. *Considerada a segunda Ninja mais forte. *Em Mortal Kombat Deception, ela pede a Shujinko que leve Rain até sua emboscada e mata-o *Apesar de Jade não ser jogável Mortal Kombat X, sua variação é entregue a Kitana que se utiliza de seu Bojutsu nas lutas. *Ela aparece como fantasma no final da Kitana. Galeria Jade-MK-9-mortal-kombat-19846569-326-489.jpg Jade and kung lao by mkkitanafan-d370vns.jpg Mk9 Sindel Kitana Mileena e Jade.jpg Klassicjadefan.png Jade 4.jpg Jadealtart1.png Jademk2dlc.png Jadefrommortalkombatbyusagichi102388.png Jade e kitana.jpg Jade01-1.jpg Th40900ladderjadea12236.jpg Jadealtart.png Jade s6.jpg Jade s5.jpg Jade s4.jpg Jade s3.jpg Jade s2.jpg Jade s.jpg Jade i.jpg Jade c.jpg 304px-Jade-mortal-kombat-9.jpg Jade3ez.png Jadethrow1.png Jadetagout.png Jadetagattack1.png Jadeblazingnitrokick1.png Mkajade.jpg Jade-Mortal-Kombat-Widescreen-Wallpaper.jpg Jademk9-630x905.jpg Jade from mk2011 again by dari881-d3a00pn.jpg Jade2011.jpg 24438 BD jade color 122 82lo.jpg 40900 ladder jade b 122 69lo.jpg Jade-mortal-kombat-9.jpg SindelJadesdesert.jpg 250px-Jademk9render.png Jade11.jpg Jademku.jpg Jade2.gif Mortal Kombat II 003.png Mortal Kombat II 002 (3).png Jade fatality.png Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 018.png Categoria:Edenian Categoria:Personagens secretos Categoria:Personagens bons Categoria:Ninjas Categoria:Mortal Kombat Deception personagens